The Fall of the Jedi Remnant
The Fall of the Jedi Remnant Utapau Most of the Jedi Remnant lived on Utapau thus making it one of the strongest held planets, despite this however the Jedi Remnant's Rebellion was crushed in a single day. Cordin Maelstrom lived on Utapau and had powerful defenses against any attack the only way to deactivate them was by someone from the inside. That traitor came in the form of Flint one of the twin Wookie Jedi that Cordin and Karim Storm had adopted, Flint was angry with the Jedi Remnant for not helping his home world of Kashyyyk when the Empire took it over. Flint contacted the Empire and told them that he would deactivate the defenses if the empire would promise Flint that they would leave Kashyyyk, so the Empire prepared its largest invasion force yet and prepared to attack Utapau. As soon as he disabled the defenses Flint ran to a speeder however it was then that his former master Karim Storm approached him. Flint then revealed in anger what he had just done, then Karim watched in horror as as Flint stabbed himself with his own light saber. Meanwhile Cordin Maelstrom and the rest of his army fought back against the Empire, unknowingly the Tusken Raider Sith known as Keeya Kahib had intercepted Flint's message to the Empire and brought his entire military force and entered the battle alongside the Empire. Corves Glace, Cordin Maelstrom's current padawan was watching the battle progress when a ex-storm trooper known as Killian Jerkin approached, he told him that a Sith assassin was in the Jedi Temple and was going to kill Cordin Maelstrom. Jedi Temple Corves, Killian and, Commander Brock Veers (who happened to join them as they sprinted to Cordin's temple), ran to the Temple where they soon found the assassin, this assassin was revealed to be Keeya Kahib who was ready to end the Jedi entirely, and he planned to start this annihilation by killing Cordin. in a split second Keeya struck down Commander Veers and Killian Jerkin, surprised and caught off guard Corves realized that he was severely outmatched, that's when Cordin Maelstrom and Karim Storm arrived. Both Jedi had watched friends fall, Karim saw Flint take his own life just moments before, while Cordin witnessed the Zealous brothers Mabon and Alwen fall at the steps of the Jedi Temple overwhelmed by storm troopers. The assassin sprang like a coil whirling his lightsaber like a tornado killing Cordin (who was later revealed to be a clone) and severely injured Karim Storm. Meanwhile the Empire received reinforcements in the form of the Secret Sith lead by Oric Killgore, after hours of battle Killgore was defeated and killed by Yobacca who was unaware of his brother's treachery. Grok Finn and Mylor Plummick were eventually overran and killed, the only thing keeping the mass of storm troopers and Sith back was Commanders Cooper, King, 3,000 troopers, 10,000 droids, and 20 Jedi. Keeya revealed that he could drain force from people which he did to the dead Cordin clone, he also drained half of the power from Karim Storm, who by now awoke and was back to fighting. Corves Glace also attacked slicing the assassins leg, chest and face. Commander King and Yobacca both died defending the steps of the temple. The Jedi Remnant Rebellion was all but destroyed. Meanwhile the assassin finally gave up and retreated leaving the injured Karim and Corves. Last Hope When all was thought to be lost Karim got an idea taking all the remaining Jedi and soldiers he could find (Corves, Captain Cooper, Attas Vesina, Catani Vesina and Tyrak Antroth) and a number of other troopers and ushered them to a hidden room and Cryo-froze everyone. The real Cordin Maelstrom arrived and discovered what happened he immediately took the Cryo-pods to The Alpha System under the watch of Vexak Hodros and his army, Cordin then froze himself and joined his friends in awaiting their fates.